Starcrossed Lovers
by ElphabaCanFigureSkate
Summary: In which Elphaba and Fiyero realize that war is sometimes more powerful than love. Rating because I'm paranoid. One-shot.


Disclaimer: the characters are not mine.

"Well maybe he saw green and thought it meant… go". He smirked. She practically growled.

"Stupid Winkey"

"Cabbage" he bit back. She looked briefly hurt he almost apologized… almost. The stern façade came back on. She turned on her heel and walked away.

For the first time Fiyero Tiggular had real feelings for a girl. He just wished she wasn't a munchkin… WAIT he had _feelings_ for her? He didn't even know her name! Sweet Oz! She's green as sin for Lurline's sake!

"She really is cute". Chimed a small voice in his head.

"And green!" Shouted a large (and albeit more forceful) voice protested. He sighed heavily.

He continued to stare down the path at her. Fiyero could tell by the way she carried herself she was of munchkin noble decent (Nobles typically have "tall" genes that let them stand out against the munchkin rabble). She spoke with a subtle Quadling accent. Perhaps she had grown up Rush Margins He thought a lot of Quadlings grew up there… WAIT

Fiyero Tiggular _thinking_? This can't be good.

XxXxXx

Elphaba turned quickly away from the new boy. Why had that comment hurt so much? It wasn't as if she liked him. …No…Maybe. Oh come on!

She felt something rolling down her check. Tears? Her mouth nearly dropped in shock. "Cabbage" wasn't even a particularly good insult!

"He's a Vinikun prince" Her heart chimed.

"The Vinikus is practically at war with Munchkinland. Any possibility of 'relations' was doused at that." The voice of reason barked.

"Did you see those diamonds, they actually sparkle"

"He is a filthy Winkey."

"a _hot_ filthy Winkey"

Elphaba felt more tears roll down her cheeks. It hasn't the insult she found she could feel

XxXxXx

"Miss Elphaba"

"The great drought"

Fiyero's eyebrows went up. So _that_ was her name. It suited her.

"Miss Elphaba" the professor called on her again.

"The conflict of the Vinikus and Munchkinland" She glanced subtly at Fiyero. He noticed.

"Who started the conflict?"

"The Vinikus starts the conflict by breaking the trade agreement."

"What?!" Fiyero barked "Muchkinland was demanding over two million dollars' worth of crops! We can't afford that!"

"We give you _three_ million dollars' worth of building materials the Vinikus needs. Two million dollars in crops is more than fair".

He glares at her and continued. "Yes but it is agreed there is a 2 million dollar difference in order to sustain the alliance in case of an Ozian wide war and the Vinikun army is much stronger than the munchkin army". Al eyes turned to Elphaba

"But now because of this the Vinikus is twenty million dollars in debt. The Ozmas where about to get involved when the wizard sized power". He walked up to her.

"Listen _Madame Thropp_" he used her title as an insult "Munchkinland set us up so we aren't holding up end of the agreement".

He crossed his arms like a small stubborn child.

"Even if you violate the agreement you will still owe us some form of compensation or the twenty million" She glared at Fiyero. This is going to be a _long_ day.

XxXxXxX

The pair walked out of class. Out of habit Elphaba began to walk toward the gardens Fiyero obviously followed.

"The Vinikus will owe Munchkinland one way or another" she punctuated her point by sitting loudly on a bench. He sat beside her.

Fiyero's mind drifted from the argument to the girl in front of him and without thinking he kissed her.

XxXxXxX

She stiffened in his embrace but she didn't push him away. She responded tentatively. Slowly moving her lips on his. The need for air became too great. They pulled apart.

"Sweet Lurline!" Little did they know an important father figure was on his way.

XxXxXx

"Elphaba! What is the meaning of this?" Frexpar shouted at his daughter.

"Father I-I-" Frex yanked her hair. She cried out in pain.

"Come. You will _never_ see this filthy Winkey boy again!" She tripped following him.

"I love you Fiyero" was all she could say before her father pulled her away.

XxXxXx

Elphaba looked at the blade.

_Today is the day_

Life was not worth living without him.

_Today is the day_

No regrets.

_Today is the day_

XxXxXx

Fiyero's hand trembled.

_Today is the day_

Tears polled in his eyes

_Today is the day_

He needed her.

_Today is the day_

No regrets.

_Today is the day._

_XxXxXx_

_Munchkinland Times_

_**MYHEART BELONGS TO HIM**_

_Munchkinlands soon to be Emmit Thropp, Elphaba Thropp, kills herself with a rare Vinikun blue diamond blade. The words "my heart belongs to him" carved on the side. Did our dear Throop have a Vinikun lover? Frexpar refuses to comment. Could it be prince Fiyero?_

_Vinikun Times_

_**MY HEART BELONGS TO HER**_

_Fiyero Tiggular found dead in his dorm at Shiz this morning. He was found with a blade jammed through his heart. Foul play was not considered because the blade was made of rare munchkin emerald with words that read: "My heart belongs to her" Did our dear prince have a Munchkin love? Perhaps Elphaba?_

_Both_

_Because of the loss of the children Munchkin/Vinikun conflict has been solved. But at what cost?_

**(A/N): so this is a story that I wrote for choir assignment about starcrossed lovers because we were doing a song from Miss Saigon. It's rushed and imperfect but I think it turned out fairly well.**

**Read and review please!**


End file.
